Endlessly
by Kiba31
Summary: Réponse au défi de Koro chan :P tu vois que j'suis capable décrire un sasunaru xD fic sur Endlessly de Muse! En gros c'est Naruto qui meure et Sasuke qui déprime et regrette...ca fait un peu mélodrame quoi xD [one shot] [pov sasuke]


Endlessly

There's a part of me you'll never know

_Il y a une partie de moi que tu ne connaîtras jamais_

Je ne t'ai pas toujours tout dit. D'ailleurs, je ne t'ai jamais rien dit. Pour moi, tu n'étais qu'un gamin stupide obsédé par des rêves illusoires.

The only thing I'll never show

_La seule chose que je ne montrerai jamais_

Et pourquoi je te dirais tout, hein ? Plutôt…pourquoi j'ai envie de tout te dire ? Que tu sache tout de moi ? Les choses enfouie au fond de moi… j'ai tellement envie que tu en prennes connaissance…

Hopelessly, I'll love you endlessly

_Désespérément, je t'aimerai infiniment_

Maintenant tu es allongé, sous la pluie, sous mes yeux, sous mes larmes, inanimé.

Sous la lune qui éclaire ton visage désormais stoïque.

Et je cris et désespère de ta résurrection.

Hopelessly, I'll give you everything

_Désespérément, je te donnerai tout_

Si j'avais su que tu finirais comme ca, je ne t'aurais pas rejeté, je ne t'aurais pas abandonné, et je t'aurais tout dit de moi, et de mes sentiments pour toi.

Un compagnon ? Un ami ? Un frère ? Non, c'est bien plus que tout ca réuni.

But I won't give you up

_Mais je ne t'abandonnerai pas_

Allez, ouvre les yeux maintenant, dit moi « pourquoi tu fais cette tête, crétin ? », moque toi de moi, insulte moi, je m'en fiche mais continu à beugler avec ton eternel sourire invincible.

I won't let you down

_Je ne te décevrai pas_

Je t'en pris ouvre les yeux, ne me laisse pas seul. Pourquoi pars-tu ? Pourquoi maintenant ? J'étais prêt à tout te dire…c'est toi qui tirais tout le monde des ténèbres… je suis prêt a être secourus. Seul ton sourire pourrait me sauver maintenant.

And I won't leave you falling

_Et je ne te laisserai pas tomber_

Reviens. L'absence de sourire sur ton visage d'ange tord mes tripes de douleur. Je n'ai jamais autant pleuré. Je n'ai pas honte. Je te sers dans mes bras. Sakura et Kakashi arrive. Ils disent quelque chose mais je ne veux rien entendre…

If the moment ever comes

_Si le moment devait venir un jour_

Le ciel se dégage. Un soleil éclatant me frappe les yeux…un soleil qui peux laisser entrevoir ton sourire, tu ressemblais tellement a ce soleil, toujours là même quand on n'a pas envie de le voir. Sakura me tire par le bras. Qu'elle parte, qu'elle se taise, qu'elle disparaisse de ma vie, ainsi que tout les autres, avec leur pitié méprisante dans les yeux. Personne ne peut me comprendre excepté toi qui n'es plus.

It's plain to see it's trying to speak

_Il est facile de voir qu'elle essaie de parler_

Sakura me parle…de nos souvenirs. C'est étrange mais je suis disposé à l'écouter cette fois.

Cherished dreams forever asleep

_Des rêves chéris pour toujours endormis_

Elle me parle de toi, de nous, de ce que nous avons vécus ensemble, elle ne fait qu'aggraver ma peine. Je lui cri de se la fermer, et elle s'en va. Pas trop tôt. Seul Kakashi me regarde. Il me dit qu'il connaît ca, perdre un être cher. Et en quoi ca va ramener Naruto ou juste ?

Hopelessly, I'll love you endlessly

_Désespérément, je t'aimerai infiniment_

Plus je te regarde, plus je sombre. Ton visage inanimé qui ne sourira plus jamais me fait tomber toujours plus bas. Kakashi continue à parler. Naruto, comment as-tu pu mourir alors que tu étais si gentil ? Tu nous sauvais tous. Pourquoi toi ? Pourquoi n'est tu pas rester pour savoir ce qui se passait au fond de mon cœur ?

Hopelessly, I'll give you everything

_Désespérément, je te donnerai tout_

Kakashi essaye de compatir. C'est peine perdue. Jamais je ne m'en remettrais. Si je rentre à Konoha je passerais sûrement le reste de mes jours seul. J'ai perdu ma famille. Je t'ai perdu. Et je perds l'esprit à présent.

But I won't give you up

_Mais je ne t'abandonnerai pas_

J'entends même plus ce que dit Kakashi. Je te fixe, les yeux exorbités et remplis de larmes, persuadé que tu va te relever et me dire « hey, Sasukeeee ! ». Mais non, tu te relèveras pas, nous ne repartirons plus en arrière, on ne changera pas mon caractère égoïste.

I won't let you down

_Je ne te décevrai pas_

Rien de changera plus, le regard compatissant de ces gens qui ne manque de rien, ma solitude, ma peine et ton absence, rien ne changera. Jamais tu ne m'attendras pour l'entraînement avec Sakura, jamais plus tu ne diras : « je serais hokage ! » les yeux remplis de détermination. Jamais plus tu ne me traiteras d'égoïste, que je suis, je pense souffrir plus que Sakura qui est partit en larmes il y a quelques minutes.

And I won't leave you falling

_Et je ne te laisserai pas tomber_

Kakashi m'aide à me relever. Je tiens faiblement sur mes jambes. Mes yeux sont remplis de larmes depuis bien une heure. Depuis que je t'ai découvert livide et inanimé. Je suis tombé a genoux en hurlant, tu m'aurais vu…t'aurais surement dit « le descendant des Uchiwa est une vraie tafiole » avec un sourire moqueur. Et je t'aurais envoyé chier, comme d'habitude.

If the moment ever comes

_Si le moment devait venir un jour_

Un rire amer parcourut ma gorge et les sanglots firent que ce rire dément ressemblait plus à un râle de monstre. Dans une pulsion de folie, je pris un kunaï et me l'enfonça dans le cou, pour être sur de ne pas me rater. Je hurle. Je n'imaginais pas que la mort faisait aussi mal. J'ai l'impression que ma tête explose, je crache du sang à flot. Kakashi cris. Moi je tombe. En face de ton visage, je te regarde une dernière fois et sourit. Je sens mes forces qui me quittent à tout jamais. Peut être nous reverrons nous…et là je pourrais tout te dire.

_Si jamais tu n'avais pas décidé de t'en aller, j'aurais pu tout te donner._

_Mais tu es partit._

_Et c'est pour ca que j'ai sacrifié ma vie,_

_Pour toi._

Chanson : Endlessly

Artiste : Muse


End file.
